Someday
by Isabelle-sara
Summary: SG-1 are on downtime, Jack finds a way to get Sam out of her lab. Just a bit of fluff really, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, i might just keep it short. S/J obviously. This is my first fic. Rated for possible change later on.
1. Everybody Needs Somebody

Title : Someday

Disclaimer : I don't own them, if I did Jack and Sam would be together by now :-P

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Season: Not decided, between 4 and the end of 7. O'Neill is still a Colonel.

Chapter 1 - Everybody Needs Somebody

Jack twisted the blue cap back on the jar.

"Switching to decaf?" daniel joked, coming through the doorway.

"Nope, not for me," Jack smiled and then returned his attention back to the drink.

"Jaaack?" Daniel narrowed his eyes suspiciously - he knew Jack was up to something.

"Carter's not been out of that lab for 3 days, Daniel!" He stated, as if it answered everything.

"So what do you plan to do?" He asked.

"I plan for Carter to fall asleep then I'm gonna drag her outta there.." he thought it was a great plan.

"Well she won't budge you know... when she realises she fell asleep she'll make sure she stays awake. Falling asleep will make her less likely to leave. She's a workaholic, Jack. Its how we work," Daniel finished with a proud smile.

"Well I guess I'll have to carry her out of there!" Jack gave an amused smirk. The only part Daniel _was _amused by was how Jack didn't realise how stupid his plan was. _There's no way he'll pull it off, _he thought, _and if he does he's gonna regret messing with a tired Sam._

------------------------------

Sam was in her lab fiddling with some 'doohickey' and was so deep in thought with her work that she didn't register Jack's presence in the doorway to her lab. She looked up to visualise an equation in the air while she worked it out and jumped when she noticed him.

"Surprised to see me, Carter?" he asked with a mischevious grin on his face. She smiled back politely.

"Yeh. Sorry Sir, you startled me." He walked over to her and placed a mug of coffee on her desk. "Thank you."

Then, off he went to his corner to sit on 'his' stool that she left there for him whenever he got bored of his own office and paperwork - which was pretty much always.

"You know it hurts me that you only visit me because yo have nothing better to do, Sir," she joked. _Damn I'm losing my touch_, thought Jack, _she's getting cocky... but for that smile, its worth it, _he decided.

"Well Carter, I thought you didn't want me," he played along with mock hurt on his face. _Pah. If only he knew how much i love his company, _she thought.

"Always a pleasure to have you here to destroy my 'doohickeys', Sir," she laughed lightly.

"Well, I do try..." he let out a breath of air as if it was an effort and they left it at that. For the next half hour they sat in comfortable silence. Jack played with his yo-yo, looking up every so often to gaze at Samantha. He loved to watch her work. He found her concentrating face...cute. _Wait did i just think of carter as CUTE? I'm going soft..._ He looked up at the clock, 1205.

"You know Carter, as of 5 minutes ago we're officially on downtime," he pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, Sir," she could tell where he was headed. He huffed loudly, so she would hear. Daniel was right, she was gonna be tough to move. So he waited. He tried watching her to see if there was any change in her concentration. The time finally came 30 minutes later when she banged her head down on her arm in frustration and after 10 minutes, still hadn't moved.

"Umm...Carter?" He said softly.

"Carter?" He said slightly louder. _Sweet._

He walked over to her and, ready to put his plan into action, lifted her up into his arms. He was grateful when she didn't wake up - this would be a hard one to explain. With that, he made his way to the surface.

He had just stepped in the lift when someone spoke.

"Colonel O'Neill?" He spun around at the man's voice.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What _are _you doing?" questioned General Hammond.

"Well Sir, you ordered me to get Carter off base for once. She's a workaholic Sir, decaf was my only way."

Jack was grateful when the General let out a laugh.

"Sir, please. You'll wake Sleeping Beauty," he joked.

"Sorry, son," he lowered his voice a little, still laughing, "enjoy your down time and good luck for when she wakes up!" He walked off laughing. _I'm gonna need it_, thought Jack.

------------------------------

They had arrived at Sam's house and Jack walked round to the other side of his truck to retrieve the beautiful blonde asleep in his front passenger seat. He let them in with his spare key and lay sam out on the couch. He went in to the kitchen to grab a beer and returned to find a rather dazed looking Samantha Carter.

"Colonel?" she looked at him, "how did I get here?"

"I figured you needed some actual _time off_," he reasoned.

"No Sir, _how _did i get here?!"

"Well you fell asleep, I carried you to my truck and well.. drove you home."

"You did what?!" she shouted.

"Carter," he warned,"General Hammond said to get you off base." She gave him a death glare.

"Hey, no way am i apologizing, you've been in that lab for 3 days Carter-"

"I had a big pr-"

"Ah ah ah!" He cut her off. "Down time," he said slowly, "fun," he said even slower, as if she'd never heard the word before. She huffed and slumped in to the couch.

"Fine," she gave in. He smiled, satisfied.

"So..." he broke the silence.

"So," she repeated.

"What's this?" he asked, spinning a CD on his index finger that he'd found on coffee table.

"Not sure, might be one of Cassie's or Janet's."

"Sweet. Let's get drunk and listen to cringey songs." Sam, laughed lightly.

"You best get me a beer then." He went to get her one from her fridge.

He put the CD into Sam's stereo and pressed the play button. He pressed and the introduction to a very familiar song started playing throught the speakers.

_We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and_

_we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois'_

_Law Enforcement Community who have chosen to join us here in the_

_Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time. _

Jack laughed and sighed. "Come on, up on your feet."

"No way, Sir."

"The name's Jack," he said calmly, looked her in the eye, smiling and pulled her up off the couch.

_We do sincerely hope you'll all_

_enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who_

_you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still_

_some things that make us all the same. You, me, them, everybody,_

_everybody._

_Everybody needs somebody_

_Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)_

_Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)_

_Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you In the morning_

_I need you you you When my soul's on fire_

He twirled her around the living room and rocked her back and forth, happily jigging to the music. She was laughing so hard as she was thrown around. At each 'you' he would poke her in the belly, making her laugh more.

_Sometimes I feel_

_I feel a little sad inside_

_When my baby mistreats me_

_I never never never have a place to hide_

_I need you_

_Sometimes I feel_

_I feel a little sad inside_

_When my baby mistreats me_

_I never never never have a place to hide_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you_

_I need you_

He carried on twisting and turning with her, now she'd actually gained some control. She still couldn't help the huge grin on her face. He loved that full blown grin, the one she reserved only for his bad jokes and funny antics.

_You know people when you do find that somebody_

_Hold that woman, hold that man_

_Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her_

_Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love_

_Signify your feelings with every gentle caress_

_Because it's so important to have that special somebody_

_to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please_

At the words 'love him' he turned her so her back faced him then wrapped his arms around her, squeezed her, lifted her and then stopped to hold her all in time with the music. It was as if he'd rehearsed this dance and found it on purpose. But Jack O'Neill was too unpredictable for that. She screamed happily when he lifted her, which made his heart skip a beat and put the biggest grin on his face he'd had all week. Actually for a lot longer than that he was sure...

_Everybody needs somebody_

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_Someone to love_

_Sweetheart to miss_

_Sugar to kiss_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you..._

They danced through the final chorus until Jack spun her out again and she collapsed into the couch. He stood laughing at her lying there in hysterics. When she'd calmed down she let out a huge content sigh and he plonked himself down next to her.

"Having fun?" he grinned.

"More than you know," she grinned back.


	2. So Kiss Me

Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed the first one. This one takes place straight after the first but it's really short.

Enjoy..

Ch 2 - So...Kiss me.

They sat and chatted whilst more cheesy songs continued to play and before they new it they'd got through an 8 pack of beer and were on the next one. The two were enjoying eachothers company a lot. The room silenced as the stereo readied the next track. They had been in comfortable silence for a few minutes wondering what it would be.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley _

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass _

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress _

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me _

Jack was the first to look up, then Sam looked up to meet his eyes. How did they get so close? Sam was sitting on her legs and was comfortably positioned into Jack's side, now facing him.

"I umm.. I should-" Before he could finish Sam had put her hand on his cheek and closed the gap. She claimed his lips with her own and kissed him gently, but with one full of meaning. When she pulled back he just stayed staring, absolutely gobsmacked, mouth still slightly pouted, "-go." He finished, before pulling her back to finish the deal with a slightly deeper, yet still tender kiss. Gradually the kiss deepened and Jack pushed Sam back a littleand was now leaning over her. He suddenly came back to reality and broke off the kiss. He put his weight on his fore arms and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Aah crap". He said simply. She brought the back of her hand to her forehead and put her head back. He heard her sigh, "Carter, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, this was my fault".

"It was mine too, Sir".

"So er, I guess I should really go now..." he trailed off.

"So we just pretend this never happened?"

"You know how i feel, Carter, it's just.. we can't... I can't.. I'm sorry it has to be like this".

With that, he left. Carter sat on the couch, thinking if that had really just happened. "Oh God", she groaned.

--------------------------------

The first day back at work was awkward to say the least. Carter had shut herself in her lab for the rest of her down time, as usual. At least nobody suspected anything that way. The team had agreed to meet at the comissary. Sam stood up to get her food. She went to grab a mug for her coffee, but at the same time so did Jack. Their hands touched briefly and the shock caused them to both snatched their hand and the mug crashed to the floor. "Damn!" she cursed barely audibly. "Sorry, Carter", he apologized. "No it was my fault too, Sir". Both of them froze and looked up, away from the others gaze when they realised the significance of their words. "Sorry, Sir".

"Would you quit apologizing, Carter?!" It was more more a demand than an actual question. She just went to pick up the pieces on the floor and jack helped. When they returned to the table Daniel was just staring, as was Teal'c who just raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

As if things hadn't gone badly enough with the mug incident, whilst eating, Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer came on the old record that had been put on in the comissary. Both of them stopped eating and excused themselves from the table. They 'appeared to have lost their appetites'. Sam headed straight for the shower room after that, she needed to clear her head. But when she went in, just to make thing worse, there was Jack O'Neill in nothing but in a towel securely wrapped around his waist, just about to get a shower.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't think there would be anyone in here", she quickly spun round, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"It's OK Carter, I'll er.. only be a few minutes. You can wait here if you want".

As promised, several minutes later he emerged from the shower room dripping with the towel once again securely wrapped around his waist. Carter was in her tank top and BDU pants. _Boy, is that top tight. _Thought Jack, trying not to look in that direction. He respected Sam a lot, she just had a really good figure.

"One sec", he said. She just smiled. Then he wandered off and returned a few seconds later without the towel, in a pair of BDU oants, identical to her own. She couldnt help but admire his chest. He was in great shape.

"Carter, look-"

"It's OK Sir, you don't have to say anything".

"No, just let me finish. You know how I feel, you know how much I care about you, but with the Goa'ould I can't retire. I know it's bad to choose my career over thisand trust me i want this more than anything, but its not fair to risk the safety of the Earth just because we want a relationship. Neither of us can. But I promise you that as soon as this is over... I will make this work, just don't give up on me okay?"

"Okay." Was all she could say, her eyes said it all. Their unspoken agreement. Someday, when the Goa'uld were gone, they would work it out.

Someday.

I'm not sure whether or not to carry on with this story. Maybe do a chapter in the future? Will Sam and Jack ever get together? Or maybe I'll do a mission...

Hmm the mind boggles ;D

Izzy x

P.S Please Review:)


	3. Missing You

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, characters etc bla bla bla...

**Spoilers**:A Hundred Days

**Season**: 4

**Pairings**: S/J sort of

_- AN: I was looking through the Sky TV Guide today and on Sky One at 3pm A Hundred Days was on. I think, being a SJ shipper that this is my least fave epsiode. I mean, a few episodes later (10 to be exact) he's saying how much he cares for Carter and if this is true then why is he shacking up with some desperate weirdo from Edora whilst poor Sam is working her but off to get him home?? Even if he thought he was there for good, i think he got over her too easily! My little rant is over :P._

_I was originally gonna make this a oneshot but half way through I had a great idea to make it the next chapter in my story Someday. Anyway on with the story, lol..._

**Chapter 2. ** Missing You

"Major Carter," said Teal'c from the doorway. She quickly wiped away the tears from her face and sniffed. Ever since Jack had been gone, she couldn't get the memories to go away and now the song that was stuck in her head made things even worse.

"Uh hey, Teal'c," she replied. She didn't turn around, just continued wit her work, trying to hide her red face.

"Why do you hide your face, Major Carter? I have already seen you cry once this week, I am not here to judge you. Are people on Earth ashamed of expressing emotion?"

"Not all of them, some i guess," she knew she need not be embarassed infront of Teal'c, it was her feelings that she was afraid would show through her tears. " I shouldn't have put you in that position earlier Teal'c, I'm sorry. I was just tired."

"Maybe so Major Carter, but perhaps there was another reason besides tiredness?" He pushed, but did not give her any time to defend herself, this way he could get her to think about it. " If it is due to tiredness, then perhaps you should get some nourishment to keep up your strength."

"I'm not really that hungry."

" Very well Major Carter. However it may not be wise to reject food with such lack of sleep, but I will push the matter no further."

He walked out of her lab leaving her to her thoughts.

"Major Carter said that she is not hungry," reported Teal'c.

"Is that so?" Replied Doctor Frasier. "We'll see about that. Thank you Teal'c."

"Sam," Doctor Frasier said gently, with a quiet knock on the door to Sam's quarters. She heard quiet sobs coming from inside and opened the door.

"Oh Sam," she comforted and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sam-" she began, only to be cut off.

"Don't, okay? Just don't..."

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be a problem."

"It isn't," she replied, a bit too fast for it to sound convincing.

"Are you sure about that? Because I get the feeling you want yourself to believe that more than you actually do."

For the first time, Sam looked up from her hands and her eyes met Janet's.

"So do I.."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing. I would never let it jeopardize the safety of anybody else, I would never let my feelings affect my job - you know that."

"Yes, I do. I just don't like seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine, just as soon as we get him back."

"Sam you can't-"

"We _will_ get him back, Janet."

"Okay." She gave Sam a hug and left her so she could get back to her patients. Janet knew that Sam would never let her feelings affect her work, but she wasn't on about that. She was really asking if she was going to do anything about them. It was hard for Janet to see her like this, they had become very close friends. As she ticked off some things on a patient's chart she sighed heavily, something had to be done...

_- I'll leave it at that for now next chapter will be when Jack gets home. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for everybody's previous reviews btw, I am planning on doing a mission chapter but it could be a while. I've made several attempts and they didn't turn out too well, so I welcome any ideas for a mission happily . _

_xx_

_P.S sorry if this one was a boring chapter, the next one will be loads better I promise :p this is just a kind of inbetween chapter to join the parts of the story together._


	4. Home Sweet Home

_I'm so sorry! I know this took ridiculously long to post and I apologise. Sorry if it's a bit sappy or out of character... I do try ._

- - - - -

"It's good to have you back, Colonel," General Hammond called through the control room loudspeaker.

Jack just stared at him blankly and stormed out of the control room. Daniel's eyes were full of anger. _The ungrateful little..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Carter. Her face was drained of its usual radiant creamy complexion and was now a dull grey. Her eyes were dark and had lost all their sparkle. Daniel was saddened by the look of his close friend but it also worsened his fury. _How could he do that to her?!_ He thought. He shared a look with Teal'c who naturally responded with a raise of his eyebrow. Sam, totally unaware of the mental conversation going on between the two, walked out of the 'gate room - head down, feet dragging heavily across the floor. It was now obvious to Sam that all this time she had been fooling herself. Jack O'Neill was over Sam Carter. "Someday" wasn't to be. It was now a rogue, meaningless word, another echo in her mind of the things she could never have. What she needed now was to do the same as he had... move on. But first, she needed a shower.

Before she even got the chance to turn the handle, the locker room door swung back from her grasp to reveal a much fresher looking Jack O'Neill.

"Sir," she said, surprised.

"Carter," he replied, emotionlessly.

"I uh... I'm glad you're back, Sir."

"Oh great, I'm really happy for you. You didn't for one second think I might be _happy _on Edora?! Did I ask to be saved? No. You're just selfish. I had a chance to leave this behind, start a fresh. It's not like i have a reason to stay!" Sam shuddered at that, " But now I'm back so it's all happy clappy!" With that, he stormed off. _Where did that come from?_ She thought.

Sam stood there, totally speechless. To any passer by she would have looked fine behind her mask, her safe haven, but deep in her eyes the hurt was evident. As cliche as it sounded, she felt like someone had just taken a knife and stabbed it clean through her chest. She sniffed and blinked away any tears that threatened to fall. She walked hastily into the locker room, grabbed what she needed and hopped in the shower.

It was 45 minutes before she reemerged from the locker room in a clean set of BDUs. Her cheeks were red and sore. She cursed herself for losing control.

She slammed the door to her quarters shut and felt tears welling up once more. In her frustration, Sam grabbed one of the photo frames from her desk and threw it at the wall.

"God damn it!" She shouted. "Why do you keep doing this to me?!" She cried, dropping to her knees infront of the small pile of shattered glass that covered the small photo of her and her team mates. She stood up, her legs shaking beneath her, and laid the photo back on the bedside table.

"Sam?" came a shout from outside, followed by the door swinging open. She didn't turn to face him, she just hung her head and he wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked, turning her to face him.

"It's nothing, Daniel," she mumbled. "I'm fine."

"What did he do?" he asked with a raised voice.

"Forget it Daniel, just leave me al-"

"Sam _what _did he say?" his voice was softer but still loud.

"Selfish.." she blubbed, "I was selfish, Daniel, should've..should've left him. He was happier," Daniel noticed her words beginning to slur.That wasn't good. "Happier... was happier, without me. I don't feel too g-" before she could finish her sentence she collapsed.

"Sam!" he shouted in a panicked voice. He grabbed the red phone from her wall.

"Frasier."

"Janet, I need you in Sam's quarters, she's collapsed."

"I'm on my way."

--

Janet burst into Sam's room.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" No reply.

"Sam, wake up, Honey".

Sam blinked a few times as her eyes became accustomed to the light and both Janet and Daniel sighed with relief.

"Come on, on the bed," Janet ordered with a smile.

Sam tried to stand but her legs buckled underneath her and Daniel managed to catch her just in time.

"Easy, Sam." He lifted her up and lay her on the bed. Janet got out her flashlight and checked her over.

--

Daniel strode into General Hammond's office after one pointless knock, in true O'Neill fashion.

"Doctor Jackson you can't just burst into my office whenever it pleases you!"

"I'm sorry general, but can you just tell me where he is please?" He demanded politely.

"Where _who_ is?"

"Jack." He replied bitterly.

"He left the base about an hour and a half ago, Son. Your guess is as good as mine."

With that, Daniel left.

--

He rapped loudly on Jack's front door. Jack opened the door fiercely.

"WHAT?!" He snapped.

"You know, even though we don't always agree, I used to respect you". Daniel said in a calm voice.

"What?" Jack repeated.

"Selfish, Jack? You really don't have a clue, do you? It's you that's the selfish one, Jack. Sam worked her butt of 24-7 to get you home. I remember 5 nights where she actually got a decent night's sleep in her quarters. There were 2 nights where I managed to get her home. She barely ate, barely slept. She's fainted from exhaustion atleast 6 times, Jack. If you took the time to notice, you'd see that she looks like shes dropped a stone and can barely stand up. All of that for you. I can't believe she worked _so_ hard to get you home and this is how you repay her," his anger had returned but his voice managed to stay at a reasonable volume. "You are so ungrateful, Jack. I hope you're happy."

For a short while Jack just stood and stared. He wasn't able to speak. He really was an idiot, he thought to himself.

"I didn't... God I'm so stupid." He looked at the floor and rubbed his forehead.

"Well that's one word you could use. Everybody knew how you two felt, well atleast we thought you felt it too..."

" I did, I still do! I just.. I don't even know. What the hell got into me? I just.."

"Missed her?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yeah, a lot. How did you..?" Daniel just shrugged. "You know, Sam's lucky she has you. You're a good friend Daniel. I don't say that to people often."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're going soft," Daniel joked.

They shared a smile.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Uh... the infirmary," he answered. Jack sensed worry in his voice.

"Daniel," he said in a part warning, part worried tone that he used when someone wasn't giving him all the information he wanted.

"She should be fine, Jack. She collapsed again, she just needs rest that's all." He confirmed.

"Can you take me to the SGC?"

"Sure."

--

Jack ran to the infirmary.

"Where's Carter?" He demanded.

"Jack, I have sick patients in here you can't just run in shouting demands."

"Okay, whatever, sorry. Where is she, Doc?"

"She doesn't need any more hassle tonight, she needs rest. Just go home, Colonel."

_Great, the whole SGC knows_, he thought.

"I'm her CO-"

"And I'm her Doctor." Janet interrupted. "Go home, Colonel."

"Janet please," he tried to reason, "I have to see her."

Janet sighed. "She's in her quarters. _But_..." she grabbed his arm before he could escape, " So help me God if you even bother to..."

"You'll get the _really_ big needles out. I know, I know," he joked. He made it so difficult for people to be angry with him, Janet thought.

--

He knocked softly on the door to Sam's quarters but there was no reply. He gently opened the door to find her sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so instead he sat in the chair at the end of her bed and waited.

Sam let out a deep breath and rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palms. She sat up and nearly fell off the bed when she saw the Colonel sat in the corner.

"Sir?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you-"

"Carter, I'm sorry. I was really selfish.. Daniel told me-"

"He had no right to tell you how to behave, Sir."

"Carter, do you always have to defend me? I was an asshole and you didn't deserve any of my crap. I was wrong, I just felt... left behind. It's stupid I know. And as for Laira-"

"Sir, it's none of my business. It's fine really."

"No Carter, it's not. It didn't mean anything. I was lonely. I missed.. I missed _you_. If I could take it all back-"

"_I missed you too_," she said barely audibly. He looked at her with a gentle expression.

"C'mere," he soothed and opened out his arms.

"I was scared I'd never see you again," she mumbled over his shoulder, her voice starting to break. They knew this was a bad idea, but they just needed it right now.

"Listen, I know we're not meant to feel like this, but we do and we can't change that. I said someday and I meant it."

After a while he pulled back and stroked her cheek. Then he left her to her thoughts. Sam just sat on her bed and tried to take it all in.

_If anyone stuck to their word, _she thought_, it was Jack O'Neill. _She smiled to herself and lay back down on her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review!! :-)_


End file.
